


Why so Sirius

by UrchinofTokyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auideas, Auideas 2015 Advent Calendar, M/M, Nonmagic AU, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrchinofTokyo/pseuds/UrchinofTokyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Remus enjoys tutoring more than real human interaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why so Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the second prompt in Auideas 2015 Advent Calendar.

Remus is a simple being, a kind being he thinks, sure a little bit sarcastic maybe, but overall a good person, and yet here he is trying not to panic in a public café. He wanted some crap coffee before going back to his tiny dorm room to study for his finals, but instead he’s landed himself in his own little, public hell. 

He tutors other college students online, sometimes for money, sometimes for some sort of human contact. He fully admits that it’s a little sad, but he is not a people person in the slightest. He loves tutoring, when it goes well, and he enjoys learning about people in this way. Well, that may not be exactly true. There is one username that comes to mind specifically. Why_so_Sirius. His student for the last year, or maybe at this point it would be more accurate to call them friends. 

Remus likes Sirius. He’s funny, he likes old movies, he understands Remus’s dry humor, and he might be the best friend that Remus has ever had. That’s why this is such a problem. It was fine when he thought that Sirius went to some rich kid’s college; living off his parents even though he loathed them. Except now Remus has ample evidence to the contrary. 

There is a student seated across the room whose voice is extremely familiar, oh who is he kidding. Remus knows that voice, he knows that laugh. The boy with the long black hair caught up in a ponytail is Sirius. There is no doubt in Remus’s mind that the man sitting across the room is Why_so_Sirius, and not just because he heard Sirius’s friend say his name. 

This leaves Remus with a dilemma. Does he approach the guy and ask if he is the Sirius, that Remus has been talking to for the last year, or does he just ignore fact that he has seen the man. A normal, well-adjusted person would probably just go over there and ask, but Remus can’t help but feel he shouldn’t.

Sirius is important to him, not that he would tell Sirius that knowing the way he would tease Remus about that. Remus doesn’t want to disturb their dynamic, not when Sirius has been his safe space for the last year. Another small part of him wonders whether or not he is worthy of the friendship. Seeing Sirius in person for the first time Remus is hit with a realization, Sirius is cool.

He’s funny, stylish from what Remus can see, and overall attractive. It’s no surprise that Remus never saw him around campus before. There is no way that this man would ever find him the least bit interesting. Remus may not hate his looks, but he knows that he is in many ways average, and just a little drab. He has no illusions on what others saw him as. 

“Remus,” Called a voice snapping from his musings on Sirius. Lily Evans was weaving and out of the tables toward him, calling his name. Ever since the first semester of chem in which they had partnered to avoid the slackers, Lily and Remus had been fast friends.

“Hello, Lily,” He said, sneaking another look over at the table where Sirius and his friend were. Sirius seemed still occupied in something at the table, but his friend was turned in his seat, looking over at them. Remus turns away quickly, and catches Lily’s suspicious look. 

“What are you doing?” She asks, and for a moment Remus thinks of telling some sort of lie, but thinks better of it. Lily has a way of dragging things from him one way or another. 

“I think I may know who Sirius is,” he whispers. Lily raises an eyebrow.

“You mean the one you used to tutor online?” she asks, and Remus nods. Her eyes flick around the room, and Remus resists the urge to look over at Sirius’s table. “You mean the one named Why_so_Sirius, right?” She asks. 

“Yes, that one,” Remus says sighs. 

“Oh thank god,” comes a voice from behind him. Remus rips around in his chair to stare into the face of Sirius. He blushes deep scarlet, and jumps to his feet, unsure of if he should flee, or stay and accept his fate. 

“I thought when she said your name, well, and then you,” Sirius says haltingly, before snapping his mouth shut. “Look maybe I’m doing this wrong. My name is Sirius Black, you’re Remus aren’t you?” Remus nods still too shocked to answer. Sirius’s face lights up. “Fantastic. What would you say to going for a drink with me?”


End file.
